The present invention relates generally to the field of gas-fueled fireplaces, and more specifically to the field of portable gas-fueled outdoor fireplaces.
Outdoor fire pits, fireplaces and heaters have been used by campers, homeowners and others to provide both outdoor heat and the aesthetically appealing appearance of a wood fire. Prior outdoor fire pits, fireplaces and heaters are generally grouped into three categories: (1) wood burning; (2) standard gas fueled; and (3) infrared radiation emitting. Further, prior outdoor fire pits, fireplaces and heaters are divided into permanent or stationary devices, such as those made from brick or masonry, and portable devices. However, each of these types of outdoor heaters/fireplaces have inherent limitations.
1. Wood Burning Fire Pits/Fireplaces:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,191 (commonly assigned to Weber-Stephen Products Co.) discloses a portable outdoor fireplace. This design incorporates similarly shaped top and bottom portions of the well-known Weber kettle grill. The top and bottom covers are spaced apart by a framework to provide a wood burning area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,598,834 and 5,836,294 disclose a portable outdoor fireplace with a convertible grill feature. The ""834 patent discloses a portable outdoor wood burning fireplace with top and bottom housing members and a fire screen assembly extending vertically therebetween. The fire screen assembly is cylindrical and includes multiple screen panels. One of the screen panels is removable and insertable into the fire screen assembly and supported horizontally therein to provide a grill surface within the fire screen assembly which may be used for cooking. The ""294 patent, a continuation-in-part patent of the ""834 patent, discloses a similar device, however, one of the screen panels of the fire screen assembly is hinged to provide a side entrance to the fireplace.
While wood burning fire pits/fireplaces are aesthetically appealing, they have the inherent downsides of requiring an abundance of wood, as well as an initial start-up time and a cool down time. Further, wood burning fire pits/fireplaces require extensive cleanup from the ash and smoke produced during the burning process.
2. Standard Gas Fueled Fireplaces/Heaters
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,585 discloses a forced air type portable gas space heater. The heater includes a base, an outer tubular housing and a burner assembly mounted within the outer housing. A fan is mounted within the outer housing behind the burner assembly. Fuel and combustion air is supplied to the burner assembly, forcing hot combustion gases from the burner assembly, and cooling the exterior of the burner assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,223 discloses a gas started wood burning portable fire pit grill. This fire pit has a fire bowl base, a cylindrical wood receiving chamber defined by expanded metal walls above the fire bowl, a pair of separately controlled gas burners encircling the chamber adjacent its side wall, and a propane gas tank releasably connected to the apparatus and gas burners via a flexible hose and manual quick release coupling. Wood pieces are stacked into the chamber, and the gas burners project their flames horizontally internally toward the stacked wood pieces to advance their burning, at which time the propane gas may be disconnected and moved away.
Another commercially available gas fueled blue-flame type fireplace is distributed by the Coleman Company under the tradename xe2x80x9cGas Log Patio Hearth,xe2x80x9d model 5076 series. This device incorporates a conical shaped base that houses a standard 20 lb. propane tank. A fire pan having a gas burner ring is supported on the base, and a plurality of artificial logs are situated above the burner ring to provide a wood burning fire effect to the flame emitted from the gas burner.
Numerous other commercially available gas burning outdoor fireplaces are also available. Such devices operate under generally the same principal as the above-identified xe2x80x9cGas Log Patio Hearth,xe2x80x9d thereby including some form of a burner base, a gas burner, and a plurality of artificial logs. Unfortunately, while these gas fireplaces eliminate some of the downfalls associated with burning real wood, they do not provide a sufficient source of heat.
3. Infrared Radiation Emitting Heaters
Patio heaters that emit up to approximately 55,000 BTU""s of radiant heat have been utilized for some time. Typically, such radiant heaters are mounted atop a vertical stand, often as high as 90xe2x80x3 tall, and the fuel tank is located at the base of the vertical stand. A light-weight aluminum reflector dome is placed above the radiant heater to direct the radiant energy about approximately a fifteen foot diameter circle. While such heaters provide sufficient heat, they unfortunately do not provide the aesthetics of a fireplace.
Accordingly, a portable gas-fueled outdoor fireplace in accordance with the present invention provides an apparatus which eliminates the drawbacks of the prior outdoor fire pits/fireplaces/heaters described above.
The present invention provides a portable gas-fueled outdoor fireplace. The outdoor fireplace combines the aesthetics and heat of a natural wood fire with the simplicity and cleanliness of a gas fueled fireplace. Generally, the portable gas-fueled outdoor fireplace comprises an ornamental flame and a heat producing gas burner attached to a housing, and a hood moveably attached to the housing to cover the gas burner and the ornamental flame when the hood is in the closed position.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the ornamental flame is provided by a first gas burner in a first embodiment. In another embodiment, an artificial flame provides the ornamental flame emanating from the fireplace.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a second gas burner is provided. The second gas burner may emit radiant energy in a wavelength range that is transmitted to an area surrounding the fireplace. In one embodiment, the second gas burner comprises an infrared burner. In another embodiment, the second gas burner may comprise a plurality of infrared burner panels emitting infrared energy in a plurality of directions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the second gas burner is distinct from the first gas burner, and produces energy in a second energy range, a portion of which is outside of the energy range of the gas burner. The first gas burner may comprise a substantially planar burner plate having a plurality of apertures and a cavity adjacent to the apertures, the cavity distributing fuel throughout the plurality of apertures in the burner plate. The first gas burner may further comprise a plurality of conductive members distributed on the burner plate, the conductive members dispersing a flame protruding from the apertures in the burner plate.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the outdoor fireplace further comprises a control valve in fluid communication with the first gas burner, the control valve controlling the flow of fuel from the supply to the burner. The outdoor fireplace may further comprises a second control valve in fluid communication with the second gas burner, controlling the flow of fuel from the supply to the second gas burner.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the outdoor fireplace further comprises an ignitor for the first gas burner. In one embodiment, where the ornamental flame is provided by the first gas burner, the outdoor fireplace further comprises a second ignitor for the second gas burner. The second ignitor is separated and independently controlled from the ignitor for the first gas burner.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the housing of the outdoor fireplace generally comprises a base member or bottom member. In one embodiment, the housing of the outdoor fireplace further comprises a transverse member attached to the base member, such that the transverse member is generally transverse to the base member. In this embodiment of the invention, the ornamental flame is mounted to the base member, and the second gas burner is mounted to the transverse member.
According to another aspect of the present invention, when the ornamental flame is provided by a first gas burner, the second gas burner emits energy in a direction generally transverse to the direction in which the first gas burner emits energy.
According to another aspect of the present invention, one or more transport members depend from the fireplace housing, the transport members support the fireplace housing and are adapted to provide portability to the outdoor fireplace. In one embodiment, the transport members are wheels connected to the fireplace housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the fuel supply comprises a tank supported by the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the hood of the fireplace is moveable between a first position and a second position. In one embodiment, the hood is attached to the base member of the housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the fireplace further comprises a gas safety valve in fluid communication with the fuel supply, the gas safety valve being moveable from an open position to a closed position.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the outdoor fireplace further comprises a sensor that senses the position of the hood and manipulates the gas safety valve. The movement of the hood from the first position to the second position moves the safety valve from the open position to the closed position, thereby manipulating the supply of gas to the gas burners.